A New Body For An Old Jacket
by AnomalyDetected
Summary: When Nicholas Temple, Connor and Abby's seven year old son gets cold and has nothing to keep him warm, Connor gives him a jacket that means the world to him and it just seems right.


Connor Temple didn't ever think he'd find himself at a rugby game, but there he stood, a son by his side and a rather loud Abby and Becker arguing about which team was going to win on the other side. It was obviously his wife's idea and since he'd taken her to several movies he was interested in, she deserved the chance to see what she'd like.

"Daddy," His son called, looking up at him.  
"Yeah, Nicky?" He leaned down, trying to hear over the cheering crowd.  
"Which team does mummy like? I want to like them too!"  
Connor chuckled. "Well the team mummy really, really likes isn't playing tonight, but she's rooting for Scotland to win this time!"  
"And Uncle Becker likes the other one? He likes-" The boy had to stop to think about what other team was playing before a big grin came on his face at the recollection. "Wales! Uncle Becker wants Wales to win!"  
"Good job! Give me a high-five!" He held out his hand, letting the boy hit it with all his strength. "Wow! One day you could play for them,"  
"No, no-I'd play for England! 'Cause that's where I live,"  
"That's right." Standing up, Connor ruffled the boy's hair and he found himself turning to Becker and his mum.

Becker was rolling his eyes as Abby cheered for yet another goal.

"Lucky shot. He won't be able to do it again,"  
"Doubt it. Wales defense is seriously lacking," She claimed, pushing him. "You're just a sore loser."  
"At least I didn't throw a monopoly game to the floor!"  
"You didn't need to build any stupid buildings or whatever!"  
"I wasn't even in first place, Abby, I don't know why you're yelling at me-" But he paused short to mess with her hair. "Ha! My team scored!"  
"Lucky shot," She sneered, to which he just rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah, it was a lucky shot, Uncle Becker!" Nicholas couldn't resist the opportunity to repeat. "Mummy's team is going to win!"  
"Oh yeah, you've got a seven year old on your side, good one." The soldier looked towards Connor. "What about you, mate, what team?"  
Connor sheepishly grinned and shook his head. "Whichever one wins,"

Becker reached over to punch his shoulder lightly before turning back and focusing his full attention on the game. Connor just watched his family enjoying it. To him, that was what made the game worth it, watching them laugh and argue and tease each other. It was perfect...and he couldn't help but sit with a content smile on his face. Years ago, if anyone told him he'd be enjoying a rugby game, he would've called them mad and kept typing away on the computer. Now he wished they could go more often.

* * *

"Told you I'd win," Becker had a smug look on his face and Abby just simply stuck out her tongue.  
"We're going to kick your arse next time, Uncle!" Nicholas claimed, kicking one foot in the air as if proof. "You won't even be able to get up, that's how much it'll hurt!"  
"Oh yeah?" He raised his eyebrows. "What makes you so sure of that? I can so easily pick you and your mum up with just my two hands! I could even hold you upside down."  
"Because I'm really, really strong! Mummy lets me do kickboxing with her, I could take you any time I'd like!"  
"Gee," Connor gave a sheepish look at Abby. "I wonder where he got that line...and those threats."  
"Shush up, will you?" She smiled, kissing his cheek quickly. "Alright, come on boys, let's head out to the car!"

It had gotten progressively colder and at the present time, it was nearly bitter. Nicholas, of course, decided to leave his jacket at home and only had on a long-sleeve shirt. Abby would've never let him out of the house like this, but since they were running late she decided fighting wasn't worth the tears that it always seemed to bring.

"Daddy, daddy, I'm cold!" He complained loudly, his teeth chattering together.  
"I know buddy. We're almost to the car..." Connor sighed. "I've got a jacket in there that you can use, okay? It's big and very, very warm."  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah. But you have to promise not to ruin it, okay? It's very important to me."  
"I promise."

* * *

Connor opened the trunk as Abby buckled Nicholas up and Becker claimed shotgun. He wasn't sure he was expecting this day to come; the day his son put on this jacket. A jacket that held so many memories and wiped so many tears off his face. But there was no way just a simple car-heater was going to keep him warm.

"Nicky," He said, opening the door, handing it to him carefully. "Here's the jacket..."

Abby looked behind the driver's seat to see which one it could be, expecting his university jacket and was surprised to see the familiar Swiss Military Jacket wrapped around the boy instead.

"This is a really cool jacket!" He exclaimed, burrowing his head into it.  
"Yeah, it is rather cool, isn't it?" Connor nodded slowly, hesitating to reach out and touch it. He always hesitated. He never felt like he was important enough to wear the jacket, to hold the jacket, to even touch the jacket. But his son was...his son definitely was...after all; he was named after the man who wore it nearly everyday.  
"Mummy, do you like the jacket?" He asked, looking at her with an anxious look on his face.  
"I love it. Looks good on you. Looks _right_." Maybe because there was a striking similarity between Cutter and her son, coincidental but suiting.

Once the drive started, it didn't take long for Nicholas to slowly fall asleep in the jacket, wondering who's it was because he'd not seen daddy ever wear it.

Abby kept looking back, a sort of sad smile written on her face while Connor's eyes watered quite a bit.

Cutter would be proud.


End file.
